H I S T O R Y I N U P D A T E
by Arrem1503
Summary: [DO NOT READ! draft story] Lo que está publicado en está historia es UN BORRADOR. No leer porque dicho escrito está en proceso de arreglo. Usted podrá checar el estado de esta obra aquí la caja de resumen.


**Derechos sobre los personajes: _Masashi Kishimoto_**

**Historia original : _ Arrem1503 (mía xd)_**

Pensamientos: aquellos diálogos encerrados en **

Advertencia:

**Fanfinc de categoria +18**

* * *

.

.

''PROLOGO''

EL Instituto de Konoha, lugar donde solo entran aquellos dotados con el mas alto promedio. Ya que aquel lugar ademas de ser un 'centro del saber' también era un tipo ''hotel de 7 estrellas'' donde el estudiante que entraba desde el jardín de niños tenia toda su vida escolar ganada ya que incluso contaba con universidad. Y los que no pues, tenían que luchar por tener buenas calificaciones para poder entrar.

Pero como dije inicialmente , los únicos que alcanzaban la gloria era aquellos con muy buen rendimiento académico y por su puesto con ''un'' muy buen dinero a la mano en caso de que fallasen el requisito principal.

Pero(x2) como siempre, el mundo no era perfecto, la idea de una 'escuela' con compañerismo y aire pacifico estaba muy lejos en aquel prestigioso instituto,y como en toda escuela , existía el bulliyng , la discriminación y el mas grave caso, ''El poder''

Y ..¿A que me refiero cuando digo poder? , para que entiendan bien lo pondré en un solo apellido: _LOS_ _SABAKU NO ... _que llegaron a Konoha junto con un grupo de estudiantes de transferidos que vinieron desde el país vecino de las tierras del fuego, el país del viento.

Konoha y Suna siempre habían tenido una historia entrelazada que comenzó en disputas por tierras , empresas u otro negocio o beneficio que necesitaba una de la otra. Al final ambas llegaron a un acuerdo y se fortaleció la alianza entre países. Donde juraron apoyarse en lo que necesitaban.

como primer favor de Konoha a Suna , se firmo la exportación del oro hacia las tierras verdes para levantar buenas organizaciones. El Kazekage era dueño de la gran mayoría de las minas puesto que era el gobernante de todo el territorio por lo que su gran riqueza era infinita pero sin embargo esta se veía afectada por la falta de fertilidad en sus tierras. Cosa que al país del fuego le sobraba por lo fue necesario intercambiar algo de Oro por tierras fertilices para mantener satisfecho a su pueblo.

Entonces gracias a la 'pequeña ayudita' de Suna se construyo el prestigioso instituto de Konoha donde primeramente se dijo que aquel lugar seria únicamente para nacionales pero eso se desmintió cuando alumnos provenientes de Suna fueron transferidos a favor del todo el país vecino , y la razón no pudo ser rechazada por Konoha puesto que entre ellos se encontraban los mismísimos hijos del Kazekage.

...

\- Chicos recuerden estudiar para el examen de la próxima semana así que tendrán 2 días para estudiar por lo mismo no quiero que me estén diciendo que no os advertí - dijo una mujer madura de cabellos marrones recogido , con ojos negros que eran protegidos por unos gruesos lentes a toda la clase luego de que la campana sonara avisando el inicio del llamado ''recreo''

\- Con la entrada de la maestra Hiromi , la química esta un poquito interesante - se escucho un murmullo que llego a oído de una de las niñas mas lindas e inteligentes del instituto. - solo mira que trasero se carga

\- Eres un maldito enfermo.. - Dijo ella tomando un mini bolso dispuesta a salir

\- No estés celosa Saku, que tu no te quedas atrás , sabes de sobra que el tuyo esta mucho mejor - dijo el chico de los cabellos negros y atractivo rostro

La chica sintió como el rubor causado por la ira se subía a toda su cara que no dudo en regresar para darle una buena bofetada - Escúchame bien imbécil , - dijo después de revirarle el rostro - a mi me respetas! estas muy equivocado si crees que me puedes tratar como otra de tus estúpidas, yo si puedo defenderme!

el varón no dudo en reaccionar y rápidamente se levanto a encararla , tomándola de la cintura y con brusquedad atrayendola a el golpeándola contra su pecho. - Por eso es que me encantas ! - dijo al escuchar el quejido de la pelirosa debido al choque de cuerpos - el que te portes como toda una fiera indomable ¡es lo que me prende!

\- ¡sueltamee! - dijo ella intentando soltarse

Casi la mayoría del salón estaba afuera, la maestra había salido y los pocos alumnos que estaban allí aunque quisieran no podían ayudarle , no solo porque Sasuke Uchiha pertenecía a una de las familias mas conocidas de Konoha si no porque era parte de una formación de alumnos que tenia poder en el instituto así que en la mayoría de los casos solo eran espectadores de los abusos que estos chicos cometían con alumnos que los catalogaban como ''débiles''

\- ¡No! - ya dijo la chica en gritos al sentir que era forzada a besar a semejante patán . Sus esfuerzos por detenerlo eran inútiles ya que su pequeño y femenino cuerpo no era rival ante la fuerza de Sasuke Uchiha - Déjame! , que no entiendes que me das asco ! !ahhh!

\- Déjala ya Uchiha.. - se oyó una potente , fría pero sexy voz detrás de ellos.

el moreno al darse cuenta de quien era la soltó rápidamente , Sakura acomodo su cabello y enseguida visualizo la imagen, del hombre , alto para su estatura cabellos despeinados , rojos que parecían ser las mismísimas llamas de un fuego en movimiento, piel pálida , cuerpo escultural y una mirada verde-agua delineada con un tono oscuro tan profunda que quedaba perfecto con la seriedad de su rostro , era todo un espectáculo varonil.

\- no pienses que voy agradecerte... - dijo dando un ultimo jadeo antes de caminar hacia la salida del salón.

\- deberías.. - dijo el pelirrojo antes de que la chica saliera del lugar , ella giro al escucharlo. - quizás la próxima vez yo no llegue a salvarte a tiempo. - su voz sonó tan grave tan arrogante haciendo que ella se quedara en silencio unos segundos , ya que simplemente no podía creer que existiera alguien así, enserio creía que todo el instituto estaba en su manos?

la pelirroja sonrió irónica - No gracias , yo sabre defenderme , pero nunca... nunca te estaría agradecida porque tu eres el peor de todos , el diminutivo imbécil te queda corto.. imbécil - dijo saliendo de una buena vez del salón

Sasuke rió , el se sentía realmente atraído por el coraje que tenia esa niña al decirle sus verdades a alguien al que otros no se atrevían - como me encanta esa fiera , Dios! - giro hacia el pelirrojo - que hacemos con ella ¿hasta cuando le vamos a estar perdonando que sea tan atrevida?

\- eso ya depende ti - le dijo el pelirrojo , el moreno sonrió al entender lo que significaba - entonces dio vuelta hacia afuera seguido de un 'vamonos' haciendo que Sasuke rápidamente fuera tras el

...

Sakura caminaba por los pasillos de la biblioteca cuando escucho un sollozo en uno de los cuartos , entro curiosa y preocupada a ver de que se trataba y entonces su ojos de abrieron al ver a Naruto Uzumaki, hijo del Hokage consolar a un chico que estaba muy adolorido , con moretones lleno de tierra y manchas de sangre por las rodillas , en la nariz y uno de los labios partidos el chico sin duda había sido golpeado de una manera brutal.

Naruto con un pañuelo de su propiedad limpiaba las heridas de la cara del muchacho - No te muevas, ya se que arde pero es necesario ttebayo..

\- eh Naruto..

el rubio rápidamente poso su azul mirada en la pelirosa - Sakura-chan que haces aquí ?

\- ehh pasaba por aquí y sin querer escuche.. ¿el esta bien?

\- pues es que..

\- Señor - otro estudiante entro al lugar, Naruto rápidamente lo miro el señor Sabaku lo esta buscando...

\- ah, - dijo fingiendo sorpresa - esta bien enseguida voy ttebayo.. - el rubio se levanto , pero antes tomo la mano de Sakura y le entrego el pañuelo blanco , ella enseguida lo miro a los ojos - lo dejo en tus manos Sakura-chan , asegúrate que pueda salir de la escuela en buen estado ttebayo.

ella asintió y luego el rubio salio escoltado por el informante , luego ella se sentó a lado del joven golpeado y siguió limpiando sus heridas , y noto que Naruto tenia allí alcohol y demás líquidos para curar al chico , ella acerco su mano al rostro y el se aparto bruscamente - Que te pasa ... tranquilo soy Haruno-san voy a ...

\- Por favor dile al señor Sabaku que me disculpe, que ya no lo vuelvo a hacer por favor - la voz de joven se quebraba y lo decía bastante asustado

\- no, no, no.. tranquilo .. ya paso ...estas a salvo yo te voy a sacar de aquí - de repente el joven la abrazo repitiendo varias veces 'gracias' , ella correspondió al abrazo mientras con impotencia pensaba que pudo haberle hecho este chico a Gaara para que el reaccionara hiriéndolo de esta manera

...

\- otra vez tu socorriendo a las copias Naruto - dijo Gaara sentado en uno de los grandes salones del comedor , claro que ellos tres tenían un lugar para no ser molestados por el demás alumnado

\- sabes que estoy en contra de la violencia , - respondió el rubio mientras se sentaba y servia un poco del jugo que tenían allí - ademas ¿que tiene de malo que niños del primer año nos estén imitando? en mi caso es muy halagador ttebayo

\- 'Los Platino' solo vienen una vez, dobe, tsk, - se quejo el Uchiha - nadie es digno de imitarnos

\- bueno si tanto les molesta ¿porque no mandan a que me golpen a mi también? , después de todo soy el único que no resuelve las cosas con violencia como todo un platino ttebayo - dicho esto se levanto directo a la puerta

\- Hee Naruto! esto aun no ha terminado!

\- déjalo Uchiha - ordeno Gaara teniendo a Sasuke ,- ya olvidaste una de nuestras reglas ? - tomo un sorbo de jugo - los platino no peleamos entre nosotros ...

...

Ese día termino junto con la semana , Naruto no se fue con sus 'compañeros' y ayudo a Sakura con lo del niño. Al llevarlo a su casa Naruto se disculpo con los padres del mismo por el maltrato físico diciéndole que ya no sucedería, lo cual los calmo , ya que se trataba del hijo del hokage .

se hicieron las 5.00 de la tarde por lo que Naruto se ofreció a llevar a Sakura a su casa , y en ese tramo de caminata la pelirosa pregunto. - que fue lo que hizo Harashi para que los platino reaccionaran así esta vez?

Naruto suspiro y le contó todo a Sakura

\- No puedo creerlo... Gaara se pasa ... es un maldito, que clase de persona hace tanto daño por una inocente imitación

\- solo queda un año de universidad para que nos graduemos ttebayo, con eso los platino se detendrán por un buen rato

\- ni siquiera tu puedes ponerle un alto a Gaara.? - pregunto curiosa

\- puedo , pero no quiero ... - Sakura abrió los ojos a semejante respuesta -

\- pero .. porque..

\- Sasuke y Gaara son mis mejores amigos , siempre lo hemos sido... ademas los platino también tienen sus momentos buenos y si se deshace ya no quedara nada y no quiero que pase , por eso me conformo arreglando los problemas que Gaara causa , quizás tu no entiendas porque casi siempre no estas con nosotros Sakura..

la pelirosa giro su mirada a sus pies con algo de molestia - con todo lo que han hecho en la escuela en estos ultimo años los platinos me dan asco y mas porque..

\- deberías darle una oportunidad al teme Sakura-chan - interrumpió Naruto - el mas es buena persona y se que te ama sinceramente , si lo conocieras mejor, te aseguro que se portaría como el novio que te mereces

la pelirosa no podía creer lo que le estaba diciendo el rubio , después de tantas veces que ese Uchiha a intentando manosearla a la fuerza le esta pidiendo semejante cosa!? - Voy a hacer como si no dijiste eso , - en ese momento ya habían llegado a la residencia de los Haruno , que por su puesto era una muy llamativa mansión. - no puedo creer que seas tan bruto para decirme eso de verdad ,- dijo yendo a la puerta de su casa

en ese momento Naruto sonrió y antes de girar de vuelta dijo: Perdón , pero recuerda que por naturaleza soy un sin vergüenza...

Sakura lo miro con sorpresa y el continuo - soy un platino ttebayo. - dijo con orgullosa sonrisa.

...

Nadie sabia hasta cuando el reinado de terror de los platino terminaría, aunque Naruto había dicho que cuando terminaran la carrera se detendrían un rato no se podía decir con exactitud que fuera para siempre hasta entonces quizás muchos mas estudiantes sufrirían los abusos por parte de ellos, nadie sabia a que estaban destinados o simplemente nadie se atrevería a enfrentarlos..Ellos eran los reyes.

.

.

Al otro lado del país del fuego , directamente del país de la Tierra , nuestra protagonista , la bella chica de los ojos azul cielo y hermoso cabello rubio cual princesa estaba a punto de abordar un avión de vuelta a su país, puesto que después de 10 años de salir ''huyendo'' finalmente estaba decidida a regresar , ya era una mujer por eso le pareció absurdo seguir escondiéndose de algo que le sucedió cuando era niña.

Mama, si .. ya estoy saliendo para allá, llegare en unas 16 horas si nada pasa en el transcurso del vuelo, yo también estoy muy ansiosa por verte , si.. Yo también te quiero adiós, - la rubia apago su celular luego de terminar de hablar con su madre , subió a 'bordo' del avión y se sentó en la parte trasera y cuanto este despego saco su espejo y se miro así misma - Sabaku No Gaara ya no te temo..

Esa noche , Sakura no durmió hasta las 3 de la mañana pensando en lo que había dicho Naruto , prestarle atención a Sasuke? _** Ahhh! pero como se te ocurre Narutoo! , como podría prestarle atención a Uchiha cuando al que amo es a ti...** - _se dijo así misma mientras tiraba una almohada encima , hasta que al final decidió dormir sin imaginar lo que le esperaba mañana

Al día siguiente , Sábado a las 8:00 de la mañana la madre de Sakura la despertó alarmada - Sakura Hija! levántate , Sakuraaa! - decía quitando la sabana del cuerpo de su hija y luego tirandole las almohadas encima

\- mama! que escándalo que pasa!

\- rápido ponte esto, que ya llega .. - dijo poniéndole un poco de ropa sobre la cama ,

\- llega? quien o que?

\- de eso no te digo nada , apura que la señora Yamanaka ya te esta esperando a fuera

\- ehh? - ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa - pero porque? .. que pasa'?

\- Después que ella te explique , apúrate que se hace tarde

Sakura vistió un vestido rosa que la cubría toda, peino su cabello y salio de su casa , para su sorpresa se encontró a los señores Yamanaka afuera esperándola , rápidamente subió al auto y el hombre arranco rápidamente , ella pregunto que pasaba , y los padres de quien había sido su mejor amiga solo le sonrieron, se notaba la emoción en su rostros .

Poco a poco se fue viendo el lugar de destino, Sakura vio por el cristal del carro y estaban llegando al Aeropuerto .. , ella no pudo contener la sorpresa por el momento ¿acaso se había perdido de algo? , en ese instante no se imaginaba lo que podía suceder

Apenas bajo del avión , Ino sintió como una buena dosis de adrenalina toco repentinamente su cuerpo, sacudiéndola con fuerza, era algo bastante exagerado pero así se sentía , saco su lentes de sol de sus ojos y observo el lugar.

bastante elegante para ser apenas el centro de aterrizaje , era tipo autopista , alrededor de 15 aviones que venían e iban y a lo lejos se observaba a la gente , el enorme movimiento de gente que normalmente se encontraba en lugares como estos.

_'''entonces llego a su mente el instituto , una multitud de alumnos con risas macabras , ella llorando sangre a lado de ella y la potente imagen del chico de los cabello rojos mostrando esa horrible mueca mejor conocida como sonrisa disfrutando del sufrimiento ajeno'_'

\- Señorita aquí tiene sus cosas - dijo la voz el auxiliar sacándola de su meditación

\- ah, muchas gracias - dijo con una sonrisa tomando su enorme maleta rodante , entonces acomodando bien su bolso que llevaba en su otra mano salio hacia el área de migración para de una vez presentar pasaporte y registrar que había vuelto a su país natal. El proceso de registro no tardo mucho ya que el apellido Yamanaka era muy importante en Konoha, su padre era muy conocido por estar al frente de las muchas empresas de psicología del país tanto como extranjeras, de hecho todo Yamanaka tenia el don de entender perfectamente la mente de las personas.

Entonces ahí estaba, dentro del aeropuerto rumbo hacia la otra salida para estar de una vez en Konoha , camino impaciente y en el genterio deseo rápidamente llegar al otro lado . Pronto vio las grandes puertas deslizantes avisándole que ya estaba cerca , entonces con su corazón palpitando mas rápido acelero el paso llegando lo antes posible a las puertas , una vez a pasar , el aire acondicionado desapareció y ella pudo respirar el fresco aire de Konoha. Oh si esta era su casa , como extrañaba aquella sensación

Entonces sin mas que sentir su azul mirada se centro en el gentío de afuera , había muchas familias esperando a un ser querido , eso la hizo sentir aun mas nerviosa y emocionada de ver ya a sus padres , camino un poco mas y entonces distinguió el hermoso cabello rosa de su mejor amiga

\- Llevamos casi media hora aquí , ¿A quien esperamos o que? - decía la Haruno desesperadamente tratando de sacar una explicación a los Yamanaka sin voltear hacia delante y darse cuenta que la persona que seguramente había extrañado tanto venia hacia ella

\- Sakura !

La voz retumbo sus oídos , el mundo paro unos instantes , antes de voltear pudo ver como los Yamanaka sonrieron , entonces ella giro su cabeza siguiendo el sonido de la voz y sin esperarselo allí estaba ella eran como 2 metros de separación pero no importaba ¡era ella! , Ino su amiga estaba de vuelta.

La emoción fue tanta que ambas gritaron en ese instante y la cerezo no espero mas y corrió hacia la rubia , para al fin poder darle ese abrazo que hace mucho tiempo no le daba

\- No puedo creerlo Ino, estas aquí ! - dijo con voz nostálgica agarrando a su amiga, quería apretarla tanto , no podía creerlo

\- Ya cerezo , se que es bastante la emoción , pero me estas aplastando .. no respiro -dijo ella también emocionada

La pelirosa dejo de abrazarla y se alejo un poco para admirarla , estaba muy hermosa , la niña que recordaba ya solo era un simple recuerdo, su cabello estaba mucho mas largo , se cargaba unas buenas curvas y unos envidiables atributos delanteros y su ropa , no ... Simplemente perfecta. apenas vio ese abrigo de burry y comenzó a contar las hora para prestarcelo , su vestido pegado a su piel de pequeño color negro hacia su abdomen y su larga falda lila era toda una muñeca .. Pero su rostro , ahh , hermosa , sus ojos azules , su piel blanca su cabello cayendo a un lado de su rostro , el coqueto rubor en sus mejillas y el atrevido labial puesto en sus labios , para ella era muy difícil de 'digerir', su amiga estaba convertida en toda una mujer, y se le notaba mucho mas que a ella misma

\- Princesa - dijo el padre de la rubia yendo a abrazarla , Sakura se hizo a un lado para que el momento familiar se llevara a cabo , ella estaba tan feliz y sus padres también, como una niña pequeña se acorruco en el torso de su padre quedándose ahí unos varios momentos , luego sin mas que esperar los padres de su amiga subieron todas sus cosas al carro, estaban ansiosos de que ella fuera a casa.

y así como en los viejos tiempos ambas amigas comenzaron con la platica . Mas tarde en la grande y lujosa residencia Yamanaka, la madre de Ino invito a Sakura a desayunar , pasaron un buen rato preguntándole a Ino todo lo que había conocido , fue un momento entretenido hasta que Ino se llevo a su amiga su habitación, tenían mucho de que platicar.

al entrar al lugar ambas quedaron sorprendidas , los padres de Ino habían mantenido limpio el espacio de su princesa - Haha , Saku te juro que antes de entrar te iba a pedir que me ayudaras a limpiar , pero - la miro con una sonrisa seguida de un puchero - ya no hará falta ahehe - la invito a sentarse en su cama

\- ahora , cuéntame , como han estado las cosas por aquí eh .- pregunto mientras Sakura se tomaba un momento para meditar y así ella aprovechaba para ponerse algo mas liviano , su ropa apretada la estaba matando y sus tacones por igual. Saco una ligera bata color lila(le encantaba ese color) que le llegaba a la rodilla , la tela era sencilla perfecta para el calor de Konoha ,

\- En casa todos estamos bien , de hecho todo ha ido con normalidad , solo que ahora mi mama trabaja como enfermera en el hospital y mi papa es asistente del hokage

\- y la escuela? - la rubia soltó de golpe , ya que esa era la parte que le interesaba

en ese momento la mirada animada de Sakura se desplomo lo que le basto a la rubia para saber que las cosas seguían igual de terribles , y con terrible no nos referimos solo al estudio.

\- Las cosas están... bien... el instituto es el numero 1 a nivel de las otras escuelas de Konoha y.. Suna .. después yo estoy perfecta en las materias me va bien enserio estoy..

\- Que hay de los platino ? - pregunto sentándose a lado viéndola de frente

\- ah, .. - quiso no hablar del tema , porque sabia que para Ino seria un tanto doloroso, pero la mirada de su amiga era bastante seria pero también se notaba la curiosidad en ella - ay Ino para que ocultarlo , las cosas están terribles .. ellos son terribles son de lo peor , no hay día que un solo estudiante se queje de las maldades que hacen , es algo horrible ... actualmente se creen los dueños y señores de toda la escuela y no hay nadie que los pare , eso me irrita tanto - se levanto molesta de la cama , le dio la espalda a la rubia , cruzo de brazos mientras miraba a la ventana de la habitación

\- Ya veo.. - la rubia se levanto también para poner su mano en uno de los hombros de su amiga - las cosas están peores

la pelirosa volteo a verla - pero bueno tu que piensas hacer? , a que universidad piensas entrar .. porque según yo aun te falta un año para graduarte al igual que yo..

\- Voy a volver al instituto Sakura - dijo firme y muy segura , a lo cual la pelirosa abrió muy grande los ojos

\- que estas diciendo! - dijo exaltada - te volviste loca cerda!

ella sonrió al oír aquel 'nombre' hace años que no oía a su amiga llamarla así , realmente lo extrañaba - Ino, no.. tu hace años que huiste de allí , después de lo que te hicieron ¿crees que Gaara te dejara en paz cuando se entere que volviste'?

al fin el nombre que tanto esperaba oír , ya hacia años no lo escuchaba pero había una pequeña parte en ella que estaba ansiosa por saber de aquella persona

\- Justamente por eso volví Sakura, - dijo seria mirando a la ventana - No iba a tener miedo siempre , hace unos meses atrás mis deseo de volver al instituto fueron mas fuertes que el miedo o la vergüenza , nada me iba detener Sakura - se voltio hacia ella - yo me graduare aquí en mi ciudad natal , te lo juro.

\- No se ... que decirte , me parece que es muy arriesgado , Gaara y los platino ahora no son nada de lo que tu recuerdes

\- sea lo que sea , yo hice mi transferencia desde Iwagakure el lunes mismo ingreso salón 3k del penúltimo año de administración de empresas

la pelirosa abrió los ojos con sorpresa - y todavía piensas ir al mismo salón que ellos! Ino seguro que no te golpeaste la cabeza en alguna roca antes de volver cierto

la rubia rió divertida - créeme que no , estoy bien .. y estoy mas preparada que nunca .. créeme que antes yo le daré una gran sorpresa a los platino

Sakura vio a su amiga sin poder creerlo , cuando se había vuelto tan fuerte? Antes ambas eran prácticamente unas 'cobardes' pero ahora no la conocía , había cambiado mucho , era realmente correcto hacer que era volviera al instituto luego de casi 10 años , no sabia porque , pero no dejaba de ser interesante.

el fin de semana paso lento, aunque solo faltaba un día mas para que llegara nuevamente el lunes , quizás el tiempo se iba tan lento porque las chicas estaban ansiosas por regresar, Sakura obviamente estaba algo temerosa por lo que pasaría pero también estaba ansiosa por regresar a la escuela junto a su amiga. Por lo que se dedico a poner a Ino al tanto de todo, obviamente el instituto también había cambiado , estaba mas moderno así que tenia mucho de hablarle-

Pero como es costumbre en los fanfics , el tiempo se puede ir volando siempre y cuando el escritor lo quiera , así que eso mismo esta por pasar , así que vayamos con el Lunes de una vez.

La mañana llego, Ino despertó a la 5.30 de la madrugada a lavar su lindo cabello , arreglar sus cosas y ella mismo arreglarse apropiadamente y poder desayunar , aunque sabia que era demás porque en la escuela había buffet pero no quería rechazar la comida de su madre luego de años.

justo a las 6:45 am , Sakura paso por ella,-

\- Lista? - pregunto en modo de animo?

\- Lista..- respondió tomando su linda mochila

\- te ves ... wow - dijo Sakura observándola con el uniforme

\- si, y sabes esto se me hizo interesante , aun en universidad tenemos que llevar uniforme ?

\- las leyes de la escuela amiga, Sakura le sonrió divertida antes de empezar a caminar, no era necesario ir en auto ya que la escuela estaba cerca .

al llegar Ino vio con sorpresa todo el territorio, era hermoso , lleno de jardines, ni una basura , con una fuente de agua de un ángel encima, todos los bonitos carros estacionados , chicos entrando tantas risas, no parecía un ambiente terrible como imaginaba - es increíble...

Y eso no es nada , espera ver el patio principal , y todos los salones y centros deportivos todo es maravilloso

la pelirosa tomo de la mano a rubia y con ella entro al edificio , ambas licia tan hermosas , Sakura ya era conocida como una de la bellezas de la escuela , pero con Ino todo fue diferente , cuando ella entro y los demás se percataron de su presencia rápidamente una lluvia de silbidos y piropos comenzaron.

la belleza de rubia no estaba por gusto , tenia que ser mostrada , ella lo sabia y estaba orgulloso de ellos , sin duda esto no se parecía nada a lo de años atrás

Sakura se dio cuenta de como la miraban y rápidamente intento bajarle la falta, hasta ella misma se daba cuenta que estaba peligrosamente muy alta , ella usaba la falta como a 8 centímetros mas alta de la rodillas, pero Ino .. ella exageraba un poco , ¿acaso no tenia miedo de que viniera un aire y la levantara? sus muslos estaban nada de notarse con esa falda.

\- eres una loca - dijo pegandole en el hombro divertida - pero como se te ocurre

\- tranquila Sakura , soy experta en esto de las mini falda ..ademas este es el primer paso para que vean que la Ino que conocían ha cambiado

\- con esas fachas creerán que te volviste en..

de repente los gritos de miles de chicas se oyeron interrumpiendo a la pelirosa , todos comenzaron a correr a la puerta principal

\- que sucede ? - la rubia pregunto confundida

la pelirosa se cruzo de brazos y con pocas ganas dijo: - ya llegaron

\- ehhh?

\- ven y lo veras por ti misma.. - dijo Sakura jalándola hacia la multitud

entonces , vio la cabellera roja , ese fuego en su cabeza , sus ojos verdes que no se percataban de ella , clavada su mirada en su visible y masculino cuerpo que se marcaba aun con esa chaqueta negra y la coll camisa trasparente a rayas , se lo veía tan imponente ,serio y con una fuerte esencia que la hacían sentir tan chiquita al estar cerca , ¿este era Sabaku No Gaara en realidad?

ah y allí estaban los dos hombres mas , el rubio y el moreno ..ambos trayendo vestuarios tan diferentes como el pelirrojo , se podía ver que ellos no seguían las normas de la escuela al no traer el uniforme , pero ella no los culpaba se los veía tan ''geniales'' pero de los tres la persona que creyó aborrecer cuando lo volviera a ver era el que mas llamaba su atención , se veía tan guapo , perfecto tan..

\- hice algo para usted - sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una chica que paso al frente interrumpiendo la cool entrada de los platinos

Gaara que aun no la miraba porque la chica era un tanto pequeña para su altura , poso su verde mirada en el pequeño pastel blanco con una muy llamativa fresa en medio acompañada por un mensaje que decía _'' I Love you '' _escrito con alguna clase de mermelada roja y aladito del pastel una carta de color rosa que seguramente era una declaración de amor

Gaara miro a la chica que estaba bastante sonrojada y con una risita bastante tímida y nerviosa , su mirada era seca , sin expresión , bien serio tomo la fresa y la llevo a su boca haciendo tocar las nubes a la inocente niña por unos minutos

\- Amo la fruta fresca por la mañana - dijo con una voz tan 'infartante' para cualquier chica,

porque ¿ a quien no le gustaba la voz ronca y sexy del chico es es prácticamente uno de los mas guapos de toda la escuela y quizás de todo los dos territorios? , rió unos segundos , y vaya que espectáculo estaba teniendo la inocente joven , que en ese instante se sintió triunfadora a ojo de los demás que ahora morían de envidia y otros estaban con mucha sorpresa

\- pero sin embargo... -

el hablo de repente y luego tomo el pastel con una mano y el sobre rosado con la otra , el corazón de la chica palpito con fuerza a ver al pelirrojo aceptar su regalo que había hecho con tanto esmero para el , se sintió con esperanzas de ser correspondida , pero en un abrir y cerrar de ejos todas aquellas ilusiones desaparecieron cuando sintió como su pastel chocaba contra su cara.

\- odio lo dulce y mas si es muy temprano , - dijo con molestia mientras limpiaba sus dedos que la crema había alcanzado con el sobre rosa y una vez terminado boto el papel en el piso como si nada

Naruto solo cerro los ojos y Uchiha reía burlonamente

Ino abrió los ojos con indignación al ver que nadie movía un musculo para ayudarla , voltio a ver a Sakura y ella movía su cabeza en negación haciéndole saber que aquí las cosas no eran así. movió su mirada en busca del patán del pelirrojo este ya iba subiendo las escaleras rumbo a salón

Una vez que el trió de chicos llamado 'Los Platino' se iban de ese lugar , allí era donde los demás acudían a ayudar a la persona que era maltratada , Ino simplemente no podía creerlo, esto estaba tan ''corrupto''

un grupo de chicas le ayudaba a limpiar la crema y los pedazos de pan de la cara y su cabello diciéndole como suelo _''ya paso'' ''por lo menos comió la fresa que le trajiste no?'' ''tranquila''_

La rubia seguía indignada , tenia tantas ganas de gritarle a todos sus verdades , pero la mano de Sakura que la agarro la detuvo - No vale la pena Ino..- la rubia la miro confundida mientras era jalada hacia las escaleras - yo se lo que sientes , y créeme que ya lo he intentando hasta el cansancio ,pero ellos jamas entienden , aquí los platino son como deidades , a pesar de lo imbéciles que son, la escuela los respeta así como les temen

\- Como es posible eso... ¿porque les temen tanto? .. es que acaso tiene tanto poder..

\- Naruto es el hijo de nuestro Hokage , - ella voltio a mirarla , - Sasuke es el heredero de los Uchihas .. la organización mas peligrosa de nuestro país por sus lazos con el Narco y Gaara es el hijo del Kazekage , heredero de ese imperio .. quieres mas explicaciones?

bastaba para rubia , ellos eran grandes exponentes en las clases sociales y poseían mucho dinero , en ese punto se había dado cuenta que su pregunta fue estúpida, es obvio que con la influencia por hijos de quienes eran y el cochino dinero bastaba para manipular a cualquiera y obtener gran poder . De pronto la rubia se detuvo y al darse cuenta Sakura dijo: - aqui es.

ambas entraron al salón y ella rápidamente vio a Gaara sentado en la parte de adelante en la segunda fila Sasuke detrás y Naruto en la misma fila pero a su derecha , con cabeza escondida bajo su brazos , como se notaba que amaba estudiar..

Sakura la llevo a un pupitre a lado de ella estaba vació por lo que no importaría, en el salón sobraban muchos asientos atrás así que no había problema. Naruto noto rápidamente la presencia de la rubia en compañía de Sakura, no podía creerlo , se preguntaba para el mismo , acaso realmente ¿era ella?

después fue el moreno quien se percato de la presencia de la chica que le gustaba, su cerezo , su fiera indomable , pero entonces sus negras pupilas se clavaron en la sexy silueta de la rubia ''rapunzel'' - vaya.. - dijo intrigado - hee Gaara - lo llamo en susurros mientras le daba golpesitos detrás - Gaara ..

el pelirrojo giro molesto sacando la mano del Uchiha de su espalda - Para ya! - entonces el moreno le hizo señas con los ojos para que mirara en dirección de Sakura , entonces fue ahí donde su verde mirada con delineado oscuro se poso en aquellos rubios cabellos.

y no fueron solo los cabello los que observo , sino que de un recorrido la analizo , sus piernas blancas bien largas y contorneadas , adornadas con mayas negras transparentes unos tremendos tacones y los mas exuberante era esa diminuta falda que le hacia ver tan buen ambas piernas cruzadas , subió mas arriba y noto su corta cintura seguida de buen tamaño que marcaban sus pechos , normalmente el decidiría en solo observar el cuerpo de una hembra que le atraía pero esta vez su bello rostro no paso desapercibido, ojos grandes , que brillaban como un cielo en primavera , facciones bonitas , notable piel de seda y unos lindos y bien formados labios adornados coquetamente con un rojo suave , completamente hermosa digna de atraer la atención del líder de los platino.

\- quien es ella? . pregunto a Sasuke sin quitar la mirada de la rubia

el moreno sonrió a ver el interés del pelirrojo - no lo se... pero si Sakura la conoce me imagino que es una de esas niñas de intercambio , el cerezo siempre tan amable hablándole a la carne fresca

\- Una estudiante nueva aceptada en nuestra clase así como así ?... no creen que es extraño ttebayo, interrumpió el rubio acercándose a sus amigos

\- Naruto tiene razón , hay algo extraño aquí.. - dijo el pelirrojo que de inmediato tomo a Sasuke por los cabellos y lo obligo a mirarlo, - Lo de Sakura sera adelantado. - Uchiha lo miro sorprendido - lo que estaba para el viernes ya no puede esperar , quiero que te encargues de eso en el recreo de ya mismo.

Naruto rió burlón - Si tanto quieres saber de la rubia , porque no solo vas como la gente normal y le invitas un jugo?

el comentario del rubio hizo que ambos hombre lo miraban de mala gana - Usuratonkachi , así no actúan los platino, nosotros no somos normales - le dio un golpe en brazo - aveces creo que de verdad eres tonto.

Naruto solo reía porque al parecer el era el que mas pensaba mas claro (sip , aquí Naruto es un cabeza hueca como siempre acostumbra ser casi en todas las historias , pero bueno ya..sigamos)

el examen de la maestra Hiromi duro 1 hora 45 minutos , Los platino no parecían tener problema en ellos así mismo las chicas , fueron uno de los primero que terminaron , Gaara seguía sin dejar de mirar a Ino así como ella lo miraba con cautela , YA se había dado cuenta que era observada , así paso en las 4 horas mas antes del recreo , le comento a Sakura y ello le dijo que tanto interés por parte de ojos de agua verde no era buena señal

la campana sonó , los tres chicos no movieron un musculo de sus pupitres viendo como todos salían , la maestra se retiraba y cuanto a las chicas aun permanecían dentro dejando arregladas sus cosas , pronto el salón quedo vació y Uchiha ya estaba mas impaciente por poner sus manos sobre la pelirosa pero el pelirrojo le ordeno que siguiera quieto hasta que el dijera, Naruto por su parte salio dispuesto en busca de comida , el casi nunca estaba cuando sus compañeros hacían ''maldades''

Ino levanto de su pupitre con Sakura detrás siguiéndola y a poco segundos de que ellas abandonaran el aula , el pelirrojo saco un teléfono: _Haruno y su compañía, quiero quiero que las separen , el rosita es nuestro objetivo._ \- guardo el teléfono y de inmediato camino hacia la salida , diciéndole a Sasuke que lo siguiera.

\- Recuerdo que la cafetería estaba en el piso de en medio , ¿que paso? - pregunto Ino confundida.

\- No ese salón ahora es usado para las practicas de violín, han pasado muchas cosas que aun tu desconoces, - de pronto la pelirosa giro hacia su amiga emocionada - pero bueno vayamos rápido por un refresco tengo muchas cosas que enseñarte en estos 60 minutos que nos quedan !

dispuestas a tomar un ascensor , lo hicieron , lleno de charlas .. legaron al buffet , ordenaron dos jugos de Naranja , volvieron al ascensor cuando la sorpresa de dos manos fuertes las tomaban y las jalaban dentro del ascensor

\- Que! - la rubia intento sacarse pero el muchacho la rodeo atrapando su femenino cuerpo contra el suyo , tapando su boca , al igual que Sakura . Al terminar el recorrido ambas fueron ''arrastradas'' en diferentes direcciones , Ino intento de todo pero luego de un largo intento , el muchacho la soltó dándose a la fuga perdiéndose en la multitud de alumnos dejándola confundida , cuando ya tomo conciencia noto que Sakura no estaba miro por todas las direcciones y no encontraba el bello cabello rosa , preocupada volvió por el camino que ella recordaba , tenia que encontrar a su amiga.

\- Suéltame! - gruño Sakura mordiendo la mano de su agresor y así logrando soltarse - quien demonios eres tu .. ¡donde esta Ino! - dijo al no notar la presencia de su amiga

\- Ya he cumplido con mi deber - le dijo el muchacho haciéndole una reverencia para luego retirarse

y luego ella al mirar bien el lugar reconoció donde estaba - Para que me ha traído aquí.. ¡¿e Ino!? - dijo dispuesta a salir de los baños (si, la habían llevado al área de los ojos)

\- Calma , calma pronto te reunirás con la rapunzel , pero que tal si primero tu y yo ,... pasamos un buen rato primero eh? - Decía Uchiha Sasuke saliendo de uno de los baños

\- Tu... - dijo ella ya inquieta al ver como el moreno comenzaba a desabrochar su camisa

\- esto te enseñara a no rechazar a un platino ...

...

La rubia corría en busca de su amiga , ya estaba comenzando a preocuparse ella era muy exagerada , al punto de pensar que bandidos habían entrado al instituto para secuestrarlas , así que comenzó a preguntar al alumnado , no obtenía respuesta , hasta que por mala decisión se acerco a un muchacho de peles despeinado que llevaba ridículamente puesto unas gafas de sol

\- ehh, disculpa, - puso sus delicados dedos en el hombro de muchacho haciendo que volteara a mirarla - por casualidad no has visto a una chica , mi amiga , cabellos rosas grandes ojos jade hermosa

\- no he visto otra cosa tan hermosa hasta ahora - respondió el muchacho con una risa bastante pervertida

\- disculpa?.. - dijo la rubia confundida antes de ser arrastrada torpemente hacia en cuerpo del muchacho que indebidamente la tomo de la cintura - hay! - se quejo por el brusco movimiento

\- talvez el destino te arrastro hasta mi, muñeca - dijo este en forma arrogante , obligandola a frotarse con ella

\- suélteme! - dijo ya bastante molesta

\- ya deja de bromear bombón y besame de una vez .. - dijo el acercando su rostro al de ella

\- No! - intento alejarse - he dicho que me suel...

De pronto el cuerpo del muchacho fue tomado por detrás desde el chaleco de su uniforme y violentamente lo obligo a retroceder , de la misma manera soltando de manera brusca Ino

\- que te sucede! - dijo irritado al joven intentando encarar a su agresor , pero lo único que encontró fue el pie del mismo chocar contra su estomago tirándolo al piso mas un fuerte quejido de dolor y sin terminar el espectáculo , la rubia miro sorprendida a su defensor y se encontró nuevamente los cabellos de fuego arremetiendo con aquel pervertido que intento tocarla

El pelirrojo siguió golpeando al chico de las gafas esta vez por delante y dar unos fuertes puñetazos en el rostro repitiendo la dosis de dos golpes en cada mejilla.

Ino ya no podía permitir la agresión , el muchacho ya había tenido lo que merecería , pero destrozarle el rostro estaba de mas ... ella rápidamente participo en la pelea. - Ya basta! - grito al ver como el chico comenzaba a sangrar de la nariz y los labios

Gaara la miro unos segundos pero no hizo caso omiso a lo que decía y continuo golpeándolo , ella se irrito al ver que la ignoraba , y entonces se armo de valor tomándolo de la chaqueta obligandolo a mirarla para luego darle una buena y sonora bofetada

todos los que ya estaban reunidos alrededor abuchearon sorprendidos al ver al líder de los platinos ser revirado por las manos de una chica.

Gaara tras la sensación de ardor en su mejilla la miro ya bastante irritado ¿ de esa manera le estaba agradeciendo ?

ella tampoco podía creer lo impulsiva que era que se maldijo al sentir esa verde mirada encendida del pelirrojo sobre ella

\- que fue eso? - reprocho el

\- he dicho que te detuvieras , ya fue mucho no crees? - la rubia se mantuvo firme

\- al saber que me ibas a salir así yo... - dijo amenazante

\- ¡QUE! - Ella también alzo la voz , no iba a dejar que la volviera a intimidar - vas a ponerle la mano encima a una mujer ... cobarde?

Gaara no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando , esta era otra Sakura o que? .. ¿como se atrevía a hablarle de esa manera? , después de impedir que la tocaran - Debí a ver dejado que te violaran , eres insoportable!

\- ah si?! ...puedes nadie te pidió que me ayudaras

Gaara la miro muy enojado y luego se propuso a salir de hay antes de que viniera algún maestro , entonces antes de que el pelirrojo comenzara a caminar , la rubia se acordó de Sakura y ese instante al no conocer a nadie tendría que validarse de su influencia para encontrar a Sakura

\- Espera! .. - lo llamo en voz alta , pero el la ignoro - es un... - corrió tras el agarrándolo del brazo

\- que estas haciendo? - se soltó bruscamente

\- necesito tu ayuda

\- sea lo que sea , tus problemas no son asuntos míos , déjame en paz..

la rubia con firmeza corrió para ponerse delante para estar frente a el y darle otra cachetada

\- Eeeh! ya basta , quien te crees que eres! - la tomo fuertemente de la muñeca y la atrajo hacia el - es que no tienes idea de quien soy yo!'?

ella aguantando el apretón en su delicada mano , contuvo el quejido y la exaltación porque no solo la estaba lastimando físicamente si no que le estaba gritando a pocos centímetros de su rostro - Si se quien eres .. - dijo manteniéndose firme - eres el único que me puede ayudar a encontrar a Sakura..

el pelirrojo entonces vio la mirada suplicante de la chica pidiendo a gritos que la soltara y por otro lado estaba la desesperación de encontrar a su amiga , luego su verde mirada se poso en esos labios soltando pequeños jadeos cerca de su propio rostro , algo en el se removió, esta chica ya lo había dejado ''mal'' desde que la vio en el salón de clase. Al principio planeo en poseerla como siempre lo hace cada vez que alguien le atraía. El plan era perfecto , Sasuke se encargaría de Sakura mientras el se saciaba de ella, pero este fue mal cuando vio que el tipo ese intento tocarla, la furia se apodero de el cuando vio que el tipo la manoseaba y el era muy celoso , nadie , absolutamente nadie podía tocar a la mujer le interesase por lo menos hasta que el se cansara.

Pero ella.. Se veía tan suplicante y no sabia porque ..pero su fuerte voluntad acabo cediendo

\- Sígueme.. - ordeno el cambiando de dirección, soltándola con algo de brusquedad ella obediente lo siguió dejando a un lado el dolor de su mano.

...

_ Sasuke no! , cuando te va a quedar claro que me das asco! ahh! - gritaba la pelirosa batallando para que el moreno no le arrancara la blusa ,

\- No puedo creer que seas tan terca , es que mis besos no te provocan nada ! - grito ya bastante irritado ya estaba harto de que lo rechazara

\- o! - dijo la chica agarrándose con fuerza de su camisa

El moreno ya no aguanto mas y abofeteo a Sakura tirándola al piso - He sido muy paciente contigo Sakura , te he tratado bien pero me has menospreciado las veces que has querido , pero esto se acabo hoy - dijo comenzando a desabrocharse el pantalón quitando el cinturón

\- Sasuke no por favor - dijo intentando arrastrarse hacia atrás - por favor ... - sus lagrimas estaban comenzando a salir

\- lastima cerezo pero hoy el amor que siento por ti es menos que el deseo , seras mía te guste o no - dijo tirándose ella

\- No! Sasuke , dejameeeee! - lucho por quitarcelo de encima pero era inútil , el comenzó a besarla y a manosearla bruscamente , sus lagrimas salieron , ya se vio perdida allí nadie la iba a ayudar

\- Déjala ! - una voz masculina entro al lugar y luego ella sintió como le apartaban a Sasuke de encima en un violento empujón y luego unas manos la rodearon protegiéndola , giro su mirada hacia arriba y pudo ver al rubio

\- que estas haciendo Naruto! - el moreno estaba furioso , no solo por la intervención de Naruto si porque el estaba ''tocando a su mujer'' - te voy a matar ! - se abalanzo a ellos con intención de atacar a Naruto , por lo que el rubio tiro a Sakura a Un lado para el recibir a Sasuke en un fuerte impulso contra el piso.

\- NARUTOO! - grito Sakura

pero justo en ese momento, el pelirrojo apareció - Pero que espectáculo es este! - dijo viendo a sus dos amigos yéndose de golpes

Ino entro después y al ver a Sakura en mal estado corrió hacia ella y la abrazo, - Saku que paso... ¡¿quien te hizo esto! - ella se echo a llorar bajo el cuello de su amiga mientras apuntaba al moreno quien estaba siendo golpeado por Naruto

\- No mas Naruto ! , no mas! - Gaara separo con brusquedad a Naruto que estaba encima de Sasuke

\- Como es posible que permitas que el Teme intente abusar de Sakura-chan! - grito el rubio limpiando la sangre a causa de un golpe que Sasuke había logrado darle

\- Y yo que iba a imaginar lo que pensaba este degenerado, A nosotros nadie nos dice que no ¿o no? yo no pensé que el intentaría cogérsela a la fuerza..

\- excusas! - Naruto gruño chocando el puño contra el pelirrojo haciendo volar unos cuantos pasos atrás - de igual manera tu tienes la culpa por haberlo permitido!

el pelirrojo se dio cuenta que sus perfectos labios habrían sufrido daño .- eres un maldito-! - se tiro contra el empezando una nueva pelea Sasuke que había recuperado la orientación vio ahora como el rubio y el pelirrojo se daban de golpe , el no perdió mas tiempo en mas de una ocasión quería poner sus manos sobre el pelirrojo y esta era la oportunidad , así que se acerco a Gaara y lo reviro de un solo puñetazo. Empezando lo que seria la pelea entre los platino hasta desahogarse

Ino al ver la cosa ya estaba completamente fuera de control saco su amiga de allí y sin mero aviso salio de la escuela , ella necesitaba estar en su casa .

y así termino el regreso de la rubia al instituto , se podría decir , nada mal para el primer día ¿no?

Sakura no fue los siguientes días al instituto por lo que Ino tubo que aventurarse sola sin adivinar como reaccionarían los platinos y mas el pelirrojo después de su pelea y las cachetadas que el pelirrojo había recibido por parte de ella .

El martes se mantuvo tranquilo ella no noto nada rato, ella tenia que verlos ya que estaban en el mismo salón entonces noto que otra vez estaban los tres juntos solo que tenían por allí alguna venda en sus labios mejilla a causa de los golpes que se dieron el día anterior , ella pensó que se iban a dejar de hablar por un tiempo pero no fue así.

los días Miércoles y Jueves le paso que tubo que compartir libro con Sasuke en matemáticas ya que el muy codujo no había traído material ella aborrecía al Uchiha después de lo que le había hecho a su mejor amiga, no sabia como no le dio un buen golpe para que aprendiera.

Pero ese mismo día, los padres de Sakura demandaron al Uchiha por intento de violación , al otro día (osea viernes) Sasuke no llego al instituto y se noto por su pupitre vació , Ino caminaba por la escuela y por todos lados se hablaba de lo mismo.: _''Sasuke-sama denunciado''_ _''sera verdad''_ _''como envidio a Sakura , yo en su lugar si me hubiera dejado'' ''es que acaso los Haruno no tienen miedo de enfrentarse al Narco'_'

Ino ya estaba cansada de oír lo mismo , por lo que fue en busca de un lugar donde no estuviera nadie , necesitaba paz interior , entonces encontró un ''piso'' el lugar tenia muebles bonitos, mesa de billar, una mini ''alcoholeria'' sobre un mesón donde había varias copas y varios licores, una ventana grande con buena vista del instituto , televisor gigante , con vídeo juegos y equipos de música , candelabros alzados en techo que iluminaban el lugar había tres ya que era amplio , le pareció fantástico no solo porque el lugar era muy atractivo si no porque no había nadie! , era perfecto para leer un rato.

El recreo recién empezaba así que podía leer a gusto unas cuantas paginas , antes de entrar susurro un ''permiso'', por educación y luego se sentó en uno de los elegantes muebles de seda y empezó a leer sin imaginar que su paz seria corta.

Desde la puerta los ojos verde-agua visualizaron la cabellera platinada , mientras su deliciosa figura yacía sobre uno de sus muebles, sonrió que Kami se la había puesto en bandeja plata para al fin poder calmar el deseo y las ganas que le traía desde el primer día en que la vio , reviso su reloj y tiempo, apenas habían transcurrido 15 minutos - tengo exactamente 45 minutos de puro goce , - Sin hacer ruido entro , ella mantenía cubierto su rostro cubierto ya que su libro estaba a esa altura, el hombre era muy audaz y logro acercarse y la rubia sin darse cuenta cuando reacciono estaba aprisionada entre el elegante mueble y un cuerpo masculino, lo supo al ver las manos varoniles a cada lado de ella entonces quito el libro y se encontró con el rostro que mas odiaba en el mundo.

\- Que cree que esta haciendo - dijo molesta al sentir como el acortaba mas la distancia

\- lo diré solo una vez así que pon atención - dijo tan orgulloso y seguro como siempre mientras ella lo miraba confundida - tenemos menos de 45 minutos para tener un buen sexo así que no me agradezcas ahora sera mejor que obedezcas - dijo dispuesto a besarla, pero ella lo detuvo poniendo sus dedos en su boca

\- Has comido mucha comida graciosa verdad? - pregunto con ironía y el la miraba sorprendido al saber que había una sola mujer que se le estaba resistiendo - toda esa grasa ya llego a tu cerebro - aparto el rostro del varón de ella y con su otra mano lo empujo para poder levantarse

El aun en shock al ser rechazado le tomo unos segundos mas en reaccionar y poder detenerla antes que ella saliera de la suite, su suite que era propiedad de los platino

\- Auch! - se quejo Ino tras el fuerte impacto de su cuerpo tras ser chocado contra la pared al querer salir de ese ''cuarto''

\- tu eres la que esta dañada del cerebro - le dijo mientras ella aun jadeaba de dolor por el golpe - ofrecí hacerte el amor sin peros y así reaccionas?

\- porque debería de aceptar ? -ella noto que Gaara nuevamente la tenia aprisionada con su cuerpo, sus manos estaban inmóviles ya que el se la tenia sujetas con mucha fuerza , alzo su cabeza para mirarlo - porque debería dejar que el hombre que mas detesto me haga suya?..

El pelirrojo no entendía porque lo odiaba tanto - definitivamente estas loca ..

\- me arruinaste la mitad de mi vida - le reprocho , el seguía mirándola confundido - que no recuerdas?

\- recordar que?

la rubia rió indignada , ¿como era posible que no recordara a la niña que humillo públicamente hace casi 10 años? - ya no recuerdas a aquella niña de la coleta rubia con una enorme flor morada a un lado de su cara , a la que llamaste ''Fea y ruidosa'' mientras hacías que una gran cantidad de niños llevaban a la pobre a la cancha principal mientras ella se desangraba al tener su primera mestruasion!

Gaara abrió los ojos y entonces lo recordó:

El aquel tiempo estaban en el colegio , tenían alrededor de 15 años estaban entrando en la secundaria , los platino estaban comenzando a hacerse populares , Los hermanos Sabaku estaban a mitad del colegio y su joven hermano que apenas estaba en primer año , se divertía con un grupo de amigos que empezaba a tener ya que también estaba entrando en la adolescencia sin imaginar que los juegos de entretenimiento no eran ''sanos''

El joven Gaara disfrutaba haciendo bullyng a niños mas pequeños que el, ahora que estaba en primer año de colegio se creía el de los mas importante nombrado recién líder de los platinos

Pero un día el acto cruel a una niña de su mismo nivel pero de diferente paralelo , le hicieron pasar la vergüenza de su vida.

Era tiempo deportivo y ese día ambos salones compitieron en un encuentro de futbool , el equipo de los platinos perdió y hubo una jovencita que animo hasta el cansancio el equipo contrario ya que le encantaba uno de los chicos del grupo de fut, por su puesto ella estaba muy feliz al saber que su grado había ganado. Al joven pelirrojo se le metió a la cabeza que las animadoras habían tenido la culpa por ende tenia que darles una lección.

ese mismo día en recreo comenzó todo, el capitán del equipo rival de los platino fue golpeado hasta el cansancio, así mismo los autores de los ''goles'' y en cuento a las animadores , la rubita estaba en frente, en ese instante ella salia de una clase de natación y fue a los baños a cambiarse sin imaginar que ese mismo día la naturaleza por ser mujer le llegaría

asustada la niña por ver la sangre en su ropa interior tardo unos momentos en vestirse , entonces de pronto sintió como muchas manos la sujetaban obligandola a salir del baño, por suerte ella tenia muy bien colocada la toalla

confundida la golpearon , y en resistencia de impedir que la llevaran a fuera se callo varias veces raspándose sus rodillas y sus brazos , pero entonces fue demasiado tarde , su cabello estaba hecho un desastre y ya estaba tirada en el centro de la cancha de basketball donde gran cantidad del alumnado estaba reunida allí.

Miles de risas se centraron en ella cuando la vieron casi desnuda con heridas y en una pose pésima mientras alguien gritaba _''apuesto que también se meo encima''_ . Sus lagrimas comenzaron a salir así como mas risas se oían , pero sin duda la cereza del pastel fue cuando un atrevido niño se atrevió a tirar su ropa interior donde estaba ella revelándole al mundo ya que ya había menstruado entre la multitud estaba el chico que le gustaba.

en ira, tristeza , vergüenza , sus azules ojos pudieron ver con mucha atención a sola una persona entre toda esa multitud . Cabellos rojos , piel pálida , tatuaje del Kanji del amor en su frente ,cabello de fuego rebelde. con una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro, mientras decía,: ''_No solo es fea sino también muy ruidos_a''

\- Ese día fue tan terrible para mi ... que por la vergüenza tuve que irme del país , porque en todas las escuelas se hablaba de _''la niña desnuda que fue humillada''_ , todo eso fue por tu culpa - dijo ella sacando al pelirrojo de su _remember_

el la miro unos momentos y luego ella se rió - pero mira nada mas lo que hace la vida , ahora estas aquí queriéndole hacer el amor a alguien que habías llamado fea

Gaara la soltó y se alejo de la rubia ella sonrió victoriosa al sentir que le había dado en el orgullo - espero que por lo menos tengas vergüenza y nunca te me vuelvas a acercar ...

la rubia no pudo seguir diciéndole sus verdades , porque el de pronto comenzó a reír muy divertido, casi parecía un maniático,ella comenzó a creer que en verdad estaba loco que un poco de miedo comenzó a invadirla, quería salir de ahí la puerta estaba a centímetros quiso escabullirse mientras en seguía riendo y entonces cuando ya pensó que estaba a salvo el pelirrojo serró la puerta con violencia haciéndola brincar del susto.

\- a donde crees que vas Yamanaka .. - fue lo que salio de sus labios después de la larga carcajada

ella se estremeció cuando la llamo por su nombre, voltio a mirarlo y el volvió a tomarla de la mano para volver a aprisionarla contra la pared y su cuerpo, ella asustada comenzó a jadear con rapidez - Q-que...

\- me has dicho que tenga vergüenza? - dijo escondiendo su rostro bajo sus mechones rojos que se habían venido para delante

la palpitación de la rubia se acelero ya estaba bastante asustada, - Ga-Gaara..

el sacudió la cabeza moviendo sus cabellos de sus ojos para poder mirarla y con una risa un tanto enferma - Soy un platino .. por Naturaleza soy un sin vergüenza..

los ojos de la rubia se abrieron por la sorpresa luego el, la movió bruscamente de la pared a uno de los muebles y la arrojo bruscamente sobre el-

\- ahhh! - se quejo la chica , eso había sido tan brusco para su pequeño cuerpo, alzo su mirada después del dolor y allí esta el entrando a la fuerza entre sus piernas y tirándose sobre ella aplastando sus firmes pechos contra su torso mientras sentía el bulto de la hombría en su interior - ahh estas loco..!

ahora eres tan linda , hueles tan rico ... eres la mejor ejemplo del dicho que dice: _''el patito feo se convierte en una garza'_'

enserio había dicho mal uno de los refranes mas populares y fáciles , este era Sabaku No Gaara un ''sin vergüenza'' realmente malo para los refranes , ¿en serio?

\- ya suéltame idiota!_ , - _repitió las palabras de su amiga_ \- me das asco ! _

Gaara pronto se alejo de ella y se saco la camiseta dejando en vista su musculatura, sus abdominales , su bien formado cuerpo ante la rubia logrando ''bobotizarla'' , sonriendo victorioso al verla admirarlo bajo nuevamente hacia su rostro y capturo esos labios que tanto había deseado devorar desde hace rato .

La rubia sintió como esa musculatura descubierta la aplastaba y peor , esos labios estaban hundidos entre los suyos succionandola con una pasión semejante , era demasiado ...era imposible no estallar.

de pronto ella comenzó a gemir en medio del beso , abriendo levemente su boquita permitiendole el absceso al pelirrojo de entrar en su cavidad para que rápidamente la lengua caliente del mismo comenzara a explorar cada rincón de la de ella haciendo que su cuerpo se retorciera en cada rose de ambas lenguas

Pronto Gaara se canso de besarla y descendió al cuello de la chica. Ella estaba tan impresionada de lo diestro que era este hombre a la hora de complacer una mujer , sentía que la iba a volver loca si la seguía tocando de esa manera.

\- Ahhh.. - los gemidos cada vez se hacían mas sonoros , no había pasado ni una hora y aquel sonido que salia de su linda boca ya eran sus favoritos

, sin esperar mas, bajo sus manos por debajo de la pequeña falda de la chica en la parte de sus muslos , alcanzo su delicada prenda interior y la arranco del cuerpo de la que estaba haciendo su mujer

Ino al darse cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer se debatió entre el odio que decía tenerle por lo que hizo hace años y el deseo que había sentido por el desde regreso supuestamente a ''vengarse'' ¿que debía hacer?

\- eres virgen ? - la pregunta del pelirrojo la hizo volver a la realidad

\- ehhh?

\- si o no..

\- que esperabas.. por su puesto que lo soy - el pelirrojo mordió sus labios ante la respuesta, ella continuo - creíste que lo estabas haciendo con una cualquiera o q-...

La rubia sintió de pronto como su interior era invadida por esa imponente virilidad , oh si , duro , entrando firme y palpitante - Ahh! - ella se estremeció mientras el miembro erecto del pelirrojo seguía entrando en ella - N-no... ahhh - parecía que no acabaría , acaso este tipo era un semental?

\- estas tan estrecha.. - dijo el con voz ronca, profunda derrochando placer , mientras sentían claramente como las paredes vaginales de la rubia sujetaban mas su falo

al querer mirar el rostro de su mujer , noto como una cristalinas lagrimas caían con su lindo rostro , rápidamente se detuvo puesto que no penetrado completamente - lo siento, por un momento olvide que puede doler un poco ..

\- Como te atreves a hacerlo sin mi permiso - ella grito en sollozos, Gaara la miro ya confundido - Para una chica como yo los sentimientos están primero sabes... se supone que debo odiarte , me hiciste mucho daño en mi edad de madures - poso sus manos en los perfectos abdominales de Gaara intentando arañarlos -pero tu... tu solo haces lo que te venga en gana!

-de que estas hablando ahora ..

\- mi primera vez debería ser con la persona que yo amara ¿y que paso? mira en que terminamos , me has obligado a estar contigo cuando yo...

_''con alguien que yo amara''_ , esas palabras retumbaron en la cabeza del pelirrojo ya que curiosamente eran las mismas que su madre le reprochaba a su padre cada vez que peleaban , que por lo general era en varias ocasiones, por eso el y sus hermanos la mayoría del tiempo de sus vidas pasaban fuera del hogar ya que en este no había amor , el tardo mucho en comprender porque sus padres no tenían química , entonces gracias a su hermana el pudo ver la claridad de la situación , los tres habían sido fruto del deseo y no del amor por que si su madre desde el principio nunca tubo ganas de hacerlo con su padre ¿entonces eran un accidente?

Era la primera vez que Sabaku lo hacia con alguien pura , a sus 23 años el pelirrojo había mantenido unos 5 encuentros sexuales con puras mujeres ''experimentadas'' por no llamarlas de la otra forma xd Su amigo Sasuke Uchiha a los 18 años lo había llevado a un club nocturno que pertenecía al negocio del contrabando allí fue donde perdió su virginidad en su necesidad de ya convertirse en hombre después los demás encuentros habían sido llevado a cabo por ''ajustes de cuenta'' como quitarle la novia a su hermano como desquite por haber hecho que su padre lo castigara , la otra vez fue contra el propio Uchiha en una apuesta de quien lo hacia con una niña de 16 años y una mujer 52, por su puesto el gano a la chica y el moreno tubo que hacerlo con la ''anciana'' y las otras 3 por simple deseo , putas había en todos lados , pero en esta ocasión fue diferente.

Ino era virgen o bueno fue virgen porque el ya la había tomado , le reclamaba sentimientos cosa que no había sucedido con otra mujer, por primera vez en su vida iba a ser lo correcto. Como no hacerlo, después de todo Ino estaba sufriendo quizás lo mismo que sintió su madre cuando Rasa la obligo estar con el a la fuerza , sabia el infierno que vivió el sus hermanos en un lugar con padres desentendidos no se lo deseaba a nadie , entonces salio de Ino con cuidado.. quizás algo de su pureza aun quedaba intacta y el no quería ser el responsable de arrebatársela

\- ah! - gimió la rubia al sentir el miembro retirándose de su interior , Gaara se había tardados un momento en moverse y como las pareces vaginales de la rubias aun estaban inexpertas en el sexo era normal que estas se pegaran a la virilidad del pelirrojo , provocando un movimiento algo doloroso,

\- lo siento mucho .. - dijo el muchacho escondiendo su ''anaconda'' de vuelta en su pantalón...

ella lo miro sorprendida ¿que había sido eso? el egocéntrico líder de los platino acostumbrado la estaba dejando, ... wow , hace unos segundos creyó que seria brutalmente violada, cerro las piernas rápidamente para proteger su interior, se sentó decente

\- recoge tus cosas , y vete ... el recreo esta a punto de terminar..

Ino alzo la ceja, el de repente comenzó a ignorarla mientras trataba de bajarse la erección , eso se notaba a leguas por sus repentinos toques en su parte intima, y el tremendo bulto en su pantalón - tengo cosas que hacer , cuando salga no quiero verte aquí - dijo desapareciendo tras una puerta allí en la misma suite

Era la perfecta oportunidad para irse allí , pero había un pequeño problema .. donde estaba su prenda interior ... no podía salir sin ella , miro por todo el alrededor y no estaba cerca, no hizo ruido ya que el varón le había dicho que se fuera , entonces a lo lejos , debajo del mueble que estaba cerca de la puerta donde el pelirrojo había desaparecido , allí estaba .

la campana que marcaba la terminación de la hora libre sonó ella provecho para ir sin que sus tacones no hicieran ruidos , se agacho para alcanzarla cuando escucho los quejidos del pelirrojo.

la puerta estaba entre abierta y pudo ver claramente como este se masturbaba frente al inodoro , la erección le estaba dando mucho problema , pero bueno , no era su problema , cuando al fin alcanzo su prenda el muchacho ... ¿sollozo?.

ella miro rápido para la puerta entreabierta , Gaara estaba llorando mientras se masturbaba , ella no podía ver lo que estaba viendo, curiosa se quedo allí abajo para que el Sabaku no la notara entonces el comenzó a hablar

_''perdóname mama, hoy he fallado al juramento que te hice ...''._. - las lagrimas comenzaron a rodar en las mejillas del pelirrojo ..Su platica ''espiritual'' fue lo suficientemente larga para revelarle a Ino los abusos de su padre hacia su madre , los cuales el y sus hermanos fueron consecuencias , su vida sin amor y la infidelidad de su familia.

_-_ su padre forzó a su madre.. - susurro con indignación y una opresura en el pecho, llevo sus manos a su boca cubriéndose por completo - que horrible.. - dijo en voz lo suficientemente alta alta para que el pelirrojo pudiera darse cuenta de su presencia.

\- S-sigues aquí... - decía mientras escondía su miembro aun erecto.. - porque no te has ido, - uso la mano libre para limpiar su lagrimas, ella pudo notar la tristeza en sus ojos..

mojando sus labios , la rubia se dirigió hacia el y se agacho a la altura de su ingle , el muchacho sin saber como reaccionar solo observo como la chica metía su mano en el pantalón y través de su propia mano ella le robo el falo para llevarlo a su propia boca

sin creerlo , el pelirrojo dio varios gemidos mientras veía como ella deslizaba sus labios asimilando el movimiento del llamado ''coito''... masturbandole como toda una maestra - Yamanaka.. - el la detuvo tomándola de los cabellos , ya que si seguía de esa manera acabaría derramando toda su esencia dentro de ella, y eso era lo que el trataba de evitar - Porque te has quedado, porque has hecho esto, creí que tu...

\- escuche todo.. y eso me ayudo a descifrar muchas cosas sobre ti.. - dijo como toda una psicóloga , el no sabia que responder - tu padre quizás es mas bestia que tu para haber hecho lo que hizo con tu madre, pero sin embargo tu siempre tuviste todo por el poder y la reputación de tu familia , pero siempre te falto amor.. eso es lo que has buscado desde que tuviste conciencia - ella se levanto hasta el empezar de su barbilla , puesto que hasta allí era donde terminaba su estatura. - hasta podría apostar que este tatuaje, - subió sus manos a su frente tocando el Kanji - te lo hiciste en una situación cuando necesitabas el amor

El pelirrojo seguía mirándola sorprendió, se había enterado de su vida 'por unas cuantas palabras , por un momento llego a pensar que esa chica leía las mentes - Ahh siendo el temido líder de los platino nunca imagine que tu vida fuera tan complicada, quizás es por eso que tienes comportamiento tan estúpido,

ella añadió haciendo que el clavara su mirada en la de ella - ahhh..- suspiro.. y ahora por mi culpa estas a punto de entrar en una depresión con algo tan sagrado... tu madre - se apoyo en el cuerpo del muchacho, - que remedio, supongo que tendré que remediarlo

\- enserio Yamanaka , eres alguien muy extraña..

Ino comenzó a desabrocharse la blusa , el la miro concentrado , que estaba a punto de hacer, , levanto su inexistente ceja y entonces ella dijo: _asme tuya.._

_-_ Que..? - dijo aun mas sorprendido.

-si dejo que me hagas el amor , entonces no sentirás que me forzaste

\- estas loca -la empujo lejos de el .., entonces a ella no le quedo mas remedio que deshacerse de su blusa seguido de su sujetador dejando al aire su voluptuosos senos al alcance la verde mirada del pelirrojo.

\- supongo que tendré que amarte esta vez

Gaara hipnotizado ante la belleza de la rubia , dejo que el la besara , ya en ese momento los papeles habían cambiado ahora ella la que tenia en control , con una mano tomo la hombría del Sabaku y comenzó a masajearla para mantenerla encendida y con otra se aferraba a la nuca del varón para profundizar el beso aun mas

No duro mucho para que el deseo se volviera a apoderar del pelirrojo , y como era ella quien ahora ''suplicaba'' que la poseyera como buen niño obediente la alzo en peso , ella al darse cuenta lo que hacia enrollo sus piernas en la cadera masculina y así permitirle llevarla a donde quisiera

Así la llevo el sofá mas grande de la suite y la deposito esta vez con cuidado mientras el proseguía subiendo sobre ella y colocarse en el espacio entre las piernas,

\- Aquí voy - dijo el avisándole que entraría ... nuevamente

ella asintió y prosiguió a enrollar una de sus manos en la cabellera roja.

bastante húmedo ya, la cavidad vaginal de la Yamanaka recibió el endurecido pene, ella estaba aun estrecha su pared aun no se había acostumbrado a la anchura del miembro, ella no pudo evitar gritar el miembro estaba a centímetros de entrar completo, por unos momentos creyó sentir como este golpeaba su vientre

Gaara jadeo con ella cuando al fin se completo la penetración , vio a la rubia y esta tenia sus labios mordidos , su azul mirada estaba encendida pidiéndole a suplicas que comenzara a moverse , el sonrió bastante excitado y comenzó un vaivén lento para no lastimarla y luego de un buen rato con esa dosis la rubio noto que el dolor cedía

entonces ella atrajo el rostro de su hombre hacia ella dándole un beso , el la miro sonriente y entonces ella dijo: _dame mas ,platino_

sus blancos dientes se mostraron entre sus labios formando una sonrisa casi ''malvada'' y entonces obediente comenzó a moverse mas fuerte empezando a hacerle soltar sonoros gritos a la rubia y por su puesto el también lo estaba gozando,

en cada embestida se deleitaba viendo saltar esos grandes melones bajo el, mientras esos rosados pezones pedían a suplicas ser tocados y lo mismo ella... el vaivén se volvió salvaje ..

\- Ga-Gaaraaaa! - grito ella tras una fuerte sacudida de placer la azotaba mientras el sin ninguna piedad la embestía cada vez mas fuerte mientras se deleitaba con su lindo rostro totalmente complacido.

El orgasmo estaba por golpearlos , entonces ella se abrazo a su hombre fuertemente mientras en apoyaba su cuerpo con sus manos para no aplastarla , pero eso ella lo que ella buscaba , se aferro tan fuerte que su grandes senos se aplastaron contra el pecho masculino,

\- ahhh... - su ronca voz soltó un sonoro gemido , al estar apunto de acabar quiso salir del interior de la rubia pero ella se lo impidió atrapándolo con sus piernas intento no venirse pero su falo estaba pegado a la pared vaginal de Ino apretándolo suficiente

-Ah! - se quejo ella cuando sintió su interior caliente que por los impulsos de momento clavo sus uñas en la amplia espalda de su hombre - Ay , por Kami.. - dijo al sentir una fuerte cantidad de semen dentro de ella.

Gaara pudo ''des-penetrarla'' luego de haberla llenado de su esencia - estas loca ... _- dijo antes de car exhausto sobre ella

ella acaricio su cabello bajo su rostro - diría que eres toda una maquina Gaara, pero es una pena que te canses

\- lo dices como si quisieras que te diera una segunda dosis... - dijo muy insinuador el mapache 7w7 mientras mordía uno de los pezones de su rubia

entonces sintieron como la puerta sonaba, ambas miradas se dirigieron a la madera encontrando al rubio de los ojos azules verlos sin poder creerlo.

\- perdón ..yo.. la puerta estaba entre abierta y pues , es que ... bonito trasero Gaara, .. ah adios - dijo el rubio antes de desaparecer de la escena.

ambos se rieron - Hay que irnos , estamos entrando a las tres ultimas horas , todavía alcanzamos la hora de matemáticas del maestro Kakashi, - Gaara hizo un puchero , no tenia ganas de volver a salón , el estaba bien allí acorrucado sobre los pechos de su mujer - levántate

\- A Gaara del desierto , nadie le dice lo que tiene que hacer, dijo.

ella se quejo al ver que su egocentrismo había vuelto - Gaa..

a excepción , - el llevo su mirada a la de ella - de que sea su mujer quien le ordene - sonrió mientras ella se ponía mas roja que el cabello del hombre que tenia sobre el-

Y bueno , ya todo estaba hecho, ella se había entregado al hombre que en su vida se imagino que se entregaría xD y ok, debía admitir que aunque no lo había planeado se sintió realmente mujer en sus brazos que incluso hasta sintió que lo amaba , también esa experiencia le enseño que el odio puede ser vencido por el deseo, y el deber... aunque también podía ser que desde el principio su deseo pudo mas el odio , no sabia bien pero de lo que si estaba segura era que obviamente tenia que echase otra revolcadita con ese hombre, ella lo necesitaba, lo admitía, el deseo de volver a sentir su cuerpo era mas fuerte que su voluntad.

**_\- Fin_**

**_Notas finales de la Autora que hace con el "Afan" de comunicarse un ratico con ustedes :_**

_Hola amigos, ha pasado tiempo! _

_no se si ya se acuerden de mi, pero bueno .. Lo importaante es que es he vuelto.! _

_y okey , se que , un One-shot no es una manera tan ''cool'' de un retrun , teniendo 2 historias inclocluusas , i Know.._

_y si, ya que toque ese , tema ... por si aun os interesa prontito empezare a actualizar **''Academia de Vampiros" **ya que vengo con muchas ideas para **''Another Royal Story never told'', **pero para centrarme en ello, primero debo terminar la historia de Vampioros que casi esta en su finalizacion._

_bueno, espero que me sigan apoyando en esto y sigan amando el GaaIno igual que yo, enserio, enserio espero que me ''reciban'' con un poquitico de happyness ahehe_

_weno manzanas , nos guachamos despues , si en caso se animan a dejar sus comentarios , os estaré leyendo._

_besos!_


End file.
